


Paint Me White

by redsbeard



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsbeard/pseuds/redsbeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras' grade in History class is slipping and he really, <i>really</i> wants that A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Me White

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jen because she's needy. Enjolras is 16 and Grantaire is mid-twenties.
> 
> Tumblr: [redsbeard](http://redsbeard.tumblr.com)

Grantaire packed away his papers for today, exhaustion creeping in his bones. His students were having a hard time understanding this term’s lesson more than usual. He doesn’t get how they can’t grasp World History, specifically Napoleon and the Battle of Waterloo. It’s not rocket science.

Even his best student, Enjolras, was getting poor marks on his tests. It wasn’t as if Grantaire was setting a higher expectation for him, he was just special, in a way he was above others. And in other reasons that he really shouldn’t dwell on right now. Or ever. Enjolras was his student and 13 years his junior. That kind of thinking would get him in jail and get punched in the face by a really angry father.

It was a Friday night though, which means he could drown himself in booze and bodies at shady bars and clubs he frequents to. If he can’t get the real thing then he can settle for some scraps. He wasn’t exactly reaching for the stars here. Grantaire will take what he can get.

Maybe he can even find himself a nice twink with baby blue eyes and red, cocksucker lips. He can fuck his ass from the back while he fucks his mouth with his fingers. That’ll help him get through the weekend without that tease, Enjolras.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

“May I come in, sir?” the person asked.

Well, shit.

It was Enjolras. He knows that voice anywhere (even in his less than respectable and pure dreams.)

“Uh—yes,” Grantaire replied.

The sight that came through the door nearly gave him cardiac arrest. Enjolras was dressed as a schoolgirl, all preppy and prim. He has a white blouse on with a red tie around his neck. The red, pleated skirt barely makes it past his creamy thighs. His legs were accentuated with see through knee-highs and he was even wearing Mary Jane flats. His whole outfit drew attention to his slender figure, which Grantaire was already having trouble taking his eyes off. The boy looked good enough to eat. He just stood there, his head cocked to the side and an innocent expression on his face. But there was a glint in his eyes that he knows what he’s doing to Grantaire and he relished in it.

“What brings you here, Enjolras?” At least he was being professional about this.

The student walked, no, _sauntered_ , over to him. His hips swayed and the plaid skirt fluttered as he went over to the teacher’s desk. If it was humanly possible to get any harder in Grantaire’s pants right now, he would’ve.

When he reached the desk, he leaned on it, setting his arms over the flat surface and bending over. Grantaire has now a full view of Enjolras’s soft face and flat chest. Upon closer inspection, he can see his nipples through the blouse, all perky and pink. He wants nothing more than to lick and bite and pinch them until the boy was weeping.

Enjolras actually had the nerve to bite his lips before speaking.

“Since I’ve been getting bad scores on my quizzes lately, I was thinking that maybe...” He shot Grantaire a pleading look with those doe eyes for a moment before looking down at the table. “Maybe I could get some special projects, you know, to pull up my grades?”

He stared up at Grantaire, his baby blue orbs pleading him to just _fuck me, please, sir, fuck me so hard I can feel it for weeks_.   

“And what kind of special projects would that be, hmm?” Grantaire asked. He mentally gave himself a pat on the back for his immense self-control.

“Anything you can give,” the young man replied in a smoky whisper.

So... Enjolras was willing to play this game with him then. But it’s more than that. He wants Grantaire to be the lead. He wants him to dominate this little act between the two of them. What a kinky brat, this Enjolras. Well, if that’s the way it is, then Grantaire was more than okay with that arrangement. All thoughts of how wrong this all is flew out of his mind. This was now and probably the only chance he’ll ever get. And Grantaire was a man of action and stupid-yet-sexy ideas. He will not let this golden moment pass.

The older man sat back on his chair, a smirk playing on his lips. He opened one of the drawers in his desk and absentmindedly rummaged through it. He took out a ruler and slammed the drawer shut.

“But you haven’t been a good student lately, Enjolras.” He stood up and rounded his desk. “How do I know you can keep up your good grade standing after doing your... extra projects?”

Grantaire stood behind him, admiring the lovely view. Enjolras has such a plump and shapely ass, there were so many possibilities running through his head on what his going to do to it.

He used the ruler to pull up the hem of his student’s skirt. Pale pink, striped panties with frills hugged his cute bottom. Grantaire’s dick jumped at the sight. It looked too beautiful to take off. He wondered if he can fuck his boy with his panties on.

Enjolras looked over his shoulder at Grantaire, irises blown with lust.  

The younger man was about to get up but Grantaire put a forceful hand over his shoulder blades, pushing him back. Enjolras’s arousal was obvious in his laboured breathing and the bulge in his panties.

The teacher stroked the boy from his shoulder until his hand came to rest atop his slim waist. He moved down further until his calloused hand went under Enjolras’s shirt. Grantaire massaged his flat, soft stomach first before going under the boy’s skirt.

Enjolras sucked a breath. His face flushed in anticipation.

Grantaire kneaded his little prick in cased in smooth cotton. The student moaned at the contact. He continued to caress it, enjoying the lewd noises his boy was making under him.

“Look at that, baby, you’re wet already and I haven’t even taken my dick out yet,” Grantaire jeered. “Such a pretty whore for me, aren’t you?”

“Y-Yes, sir. Only for you, sir,” came the blonde boy’s soft reply.

“Oh, really? Then if you’re such a good boy,” Grantaire licked the shell of his ear, earning him a quiet moan. “Get down on your knees and suck my big cock.” Grantaire took his hand out from Enjolras’s skirt, much to the younger man’s loss.    

Enjolras whirled around to face his teacher. His full, parted lips were pink from where he was biting on it. His cheeks were rosy, making him look even younger. There was a giddy smile on his face as though this was a dream come true. Enjolras looked so ethereal and beautiful and _real_. There’s no way Grantaire wasn’t already head over heels for him.    

The blonde knelt in front of Grantaire, blue eyes looking up at equally blue ones. Enjolras’s breath ghosted over the erection in his teacher’s pants. The warm air over it made Grantaire’s cock jump in interest. Young hands lowered the zipper, revealing dark grey briefs. There was a spot of pre-come over it, which made Enjolras’s heart beat louder in his chest. This was because of _him_. Grantaire was so aroused because of him. 

When he finally got the briefs off, he stared in awe at the older man’s length. Grantaire’s penis was impressive indeed. He was longer and thicker than average, red and hard as it is now. Oh, Enjolras will really enjoy their time together. He can’t wait to get it in him.

“That’s right, angel, blow me,” Grantaire commanded his wonderful boy.

Enjolras kissed the head of his dick before anything else. It was strangely adorable. He then began to suck the underside where the vein was, causing Grantaire to let out a groan. The dirty blond-haired man gripped the boy’s mussed hair. Enjolras sucked and licked the engorged cock in earnest. He was even moaning around it as though giving head was turning him on too. Grantaire can’t help the sounds coming out of his mouth even if he tried.

“Mmmh—that’s right, angel. Suck me like the little bitch you are.” He groaned as his student ran the flat of his tongue on the base of his dick. “Put your mouth to good use, yeah.”

He tried not to move his hips too much as to not choke Enjolras but it was becoming increasingly difficult. All the while, the boy continued to suck Grantaire like one would with a lollipop or an ice cream.

Enjolras swirled his tongue around it, savouring the weight of it in his mouth. He liked the earthly, spicy musk Grantaire exudes. And he’s more than enthusiastic to show his teacher _how much_ he wants that A in his report card.

He deepened his ministrations, letting it past his gag reflex. He knows he can deep throat the man despite his size for he had a lot of practice. Enjolras tongued the slit like a fucking porn star and chanced a look at Grantaire. It took all of Grantaire’s strength not to come in his boy’s mouth right then and there.

“Get up,” he demanded.

A single line of spit connected Enjolras’s lips to his cock and damn wasn’t that just the sexiest thing he ever laid eyes on. His mouth was red and swollen, tantalizing him to take it and make it bleed. Grantaire pulled the younger man to his feet and wrapped an arm around his waist before attacking his lips. He could taste himself in that delicious mouth of his. He forcibly opened them with his tongue, dominating the kiss. Enjolras whimpered and made sweet noises as he does so. Grantaire wants to swallow them all, to be the only one to make him sound so broken and needy.

“Sir—I want your dick in me—so bad. P-Please—want it so much—“Enjolras practically whined.

“You’ll be getting it soon, babe, but first, why don’t you suck my fingers before I put them in your tight ass?” Grantaire watched as Enjolras took his fingers in his already slick mouth, bobbing to and fro to get them all wet.

“Now bend over the desk, sweetheart, right there,” said Grantaire as he pulled his fingers out of his student’s glorious mouth. Enjolras complied like the good pet he was.

Grantaire had to clutch the base of his penis to keep from coming. The breathtaking display of Enjolras presenting himself to him was a sight he’ll never forget. He’ll forever keep this in his spank bank for when he gets lonely at night. He’ll dream of those soft, mounds of flesh covered in striped panties.

“Please fuck me, sir, I need you so badly—my pussy is so wet for your cock, please, sir,” Enjolras begged, raising his ass higher in the air.

“You beg so cutely, angel. You’re so hungry for my dick, you’re practically dripping.” Grantaire gripped the younger man’s hips, pushed the panties on one side and inserted the first finger in. Enjolras hissed in pain at the intrusion. The dark-haired man nearly pulled out when he was reassured that it was fine.

“Sir, please, I can take it,” the smaller boy said.

Grantaire kissed the back of Enjolras’s neck affectionately. “I know, honey, I know. I just don’t want you to get hurt, that’s all.”

Enjolras blushed. Suddenly, the finger in him started pumping in and out. He shivered at the sensation and of Grantaire’s big fingers caressing his inner walls. Then two fingers and a third was added afterwards. When the older man crooked his fingers to hit that sweet spot inside, Enjolras cried out as he arched is back to get more of those big fingers of yours, sir, want it so bad. Grantaire fucks him like that for a while, eliciting mewls and filthy moans as he assaults the boy’s prostate. The blue-eyed student was grinding his ass on them, whining like a bitch in heat as he throws his head back.

“You’re so tight, baby, gotta get in you fast.” Grantaire finally pulled his fingers out, much to Enjolras’s bereft. But it was quickly replaced by the teacher’s dick nudging his hole. Grantaire almost didn’t want to thrust into his boy at the sight of his gorgeous pink hole kissing his cockhead. But he did anyway and it was glorious.

Tight, wet heat embraced Grantaire’s penis like a vice. Enjolras trembled at the throbbing thing inside him that’s _oh, so big_. It was bigger than any toy he had put in himself. He was stuffed so full he felt like he was going to choke.

“M-Move, please,” he pleaded in a broken voice. He wailed as Grantaire started to piston in and out of him. It was slow at first, languid and gentle as the older man’s dick stroked his insides like a proper lover. There might be another time for that (or never) but right now, that’s not what he wants.

“Harder, sir, I want you—pounding in my slut hole—please!”

Grantaire replied by shoving his dick as far as he can and pulling out completely. He did this continuously, loving the way it made Enjolras’s shiver and cry at the sheer pleasure of his cock assaulting his young, sweet hole. _“Please”_ and _“right there”_ and _“fuck”_ were the only things spewing out of the younger man’s lips.

“Such a dirty mouth you got there, kitten,” Grantaire said in between grunts. “Where did you learn that, huh? Got to teach you some manners.”

 And by teaching him manners, he meant fucking into his pretty boy even harder than before. Grantaire made sure to angle it just right to hit Enjolras’s prostate every time he thrusts in. Enjolras sang his praises and ecstasy in high-pitched whines and moans.

“You like that, baby? You like getting split open with my cock, don’t you, whore?” Grantaire jeered, watching as the thin blouse Enjolras was wearing clung on his back. He let his hand that wasn’t gripping the blue-eyed boy’s soft hips go under the shirt. He brushed his hand upward until he reached Enjolras’s jutting nipples. He pressed a firm finger on it, eliciting a delicious cry from the boy under him.

“What a cockslut angel you are; dressing up for your professor so he could fuck you nice and good. You want that? You want me to fuck you so hard you can barely stand properly? Want me to fuck you so hard you can feel me in your ass until next week? Such a naughty little boy, Enjolras.”

The boy was too frenzied and dizzy to answer. He only moaned happily. Enjolras looked for purchase on his teacher’s desk because of Grantaire’s downright forceful thrusts. He spread his stocking-clad legs further and bends his back to get more of that fat cock in him. The older man groaned at the sight of his boy spreading his legs in wanton innocence.

“Get on your back, I want to kiss you,” the teacher commanded.

Enjolras did so, lying flat on the desk with his legs dangling at the edge. He wrapped them around his teacher’s waist before Grantaire started fucking into him again. He grabbed the boy’s wrist in one hand and situated it above his head, gripping them tightly. The younger man’s eyes glazed over at the display of dominance. Oh, he was _really_ liking this.

Grantaire ravished his student’s lips as though he wanted to eat them. He ran his tongue over the bottom lip and forced his way in the tantalizing heat. It was hot and sexy and arousing all at once. There was no way he was going to let Enjolras go after this. Not with him moaning and gasping around him.

He let his tongue nip at Enjolras’s smooth jaw. He sucked a bruise at the jugular and continuing downwards. He wanted to let the world know that this wonderful boy was his. That Enjolras was his and his alone. All the hickeys would contrast nicely with his creamy white skin anyway. He’ll have something to admire after all of this was over.

“Ah, _ah_ —yes, right there—faster—harder, please, sir—oh!” Grantaire hastened his ministrations so that Enjolras can keep on making those filthy noises for him. The white blouse hugged the boy’s slim frame due to sweat and his nipples were even more visible now. He licked one of it vigorously while thumbing the other. The younger man squirmed underneath him, a pink tinge colouring his cheeks and chest.

Grantaire smirked. “You like getting your tits played with, huh, sweetheart? Like a fucking girl.”

Enjolras felt like he was going to _die_ of the overstimulation. The simultaneous feel of Grantaire’s dick pounding into him, the panty rubbing at his crotch and the silky, torturous tongue swirling at his nipples. It was too _much_ —it was all too much. He knew he was making such embarrassing noises, those filthy whimpers and whines reverberating in the room. The miniskirt he donned on was tickling his thighs every time Grantaire slams back and forth inside him.     

Everything was so wonderful and hot and euphoric and he’s so close to bursting.

The student grinded his hips in time with Grantaire’s thrusts, which made everything more divine. He chased his orgasm in Enjolras’s sweet hole. He didn’t care if all his paperwork flew off the table as long as he comes his brains out in this pliant, young body. Enjolras’s mewling was probably loud enough to be heard from outside, but he found he couldn’t care at the moment. Every broken sound his pretty boy makes was because of him and how good he’s making him feel.

“Gonna come all over yourself, babe? Like a real slut, getting off with my dick inside you, yeah?” His thrusts became more erratic, he was close, he’s so damn close. “Come on, bitch, come on my cock. Let’s see what a good boy you are for me and come without touching yourself.”

Only when Grantaire bit Enjolras’s bottom lip did the young man came, a scream ripping out of him as he reached his climax. He arched his back as sticky, white cum spilled in the confines of his underwear. He slumped back on the desk, his eyes seeing stars.

“Look at that, angel, you got your panties all wet,” Grantaire chided. Even as Enjolras’s hole clenched at his dick painfully hard during his orgasm, he was still fucking him into him fervently, which he thanked to his adult stamina.

Enjolras turned his head to the side, moaning softly. “P-Please, sir, I-I—“

The older man hummed with a smug grin on his face. “What is it, baby?”

“I-I want you to—to cum in my cunt, sir, please,” Enjolras pleaded. He was oversensitive after his orgasm and everything was a mixture of pain and pleasure for him. “I want you to come inside me, please, sir.”

With one final slam, Grantaire painted his boy’s insides white with his cum. He watched Enjolras, looking sated and happy as though he wanted nothing more than Grantaire filling him up with his seed.

He finally pulled out and released his grip on Enjolras’s wrists. He let a few droplets of his cum coat the rim of his student’s hole.

“So... do I get that A then, sir?” the blonde asked haughtily, still lying flat on his back on the teacher’s desk. His chest rose and fell as he tried to catch his breath from the _most_ mind-blowing sex he’s ever had. Enjolras stroked his taut and creamy white stomach by lifting his shirt even further as extra incentive.

Grantaire chuckled. He placed a chaste kiss on the younger man’s abdomen and tucked himself back in his pants.

“You know what? I’m going to give you an A+ for your work today, Enjolras.”

The student’s face lit up like fireworks. He gave Grantaire a genuine smile, which made him look more beautiful and angelic. He bit his puffy red lip, his cheeks flushing an adorable pink.

“Thank you, sir.”

“But...” the older man began with a stern expression on his handsome face.

“Yes?” Enjolras inquired warily. Was he unsatisfactory? Did he do something wrong? Surely, he can make up for it; he can always make himself a good boy for Grantaire. He can do better.

“But, you have to accomplish more special projects to get your grades up,” Grantaire finished.

“Oh, that’s okay. Anything so I can pass this class.” He received a lust-filled grin from his teacher, which gradually turned affectionate. He tried to ignore the heat coiling in his belly. If he wanted to do this with anyone, it would be with Grantaire. His perfectly imperfect Grantaire.  

 

“How do you feel about dressing in a maid uniform for your next project?”

**Author's Note:**

> Initially started as a destiel fic because I have a hard time writing if it's not my otp. Anyway I changed the characters to exr and left the rest unchanged. This is my first ever smut fic and finished work so this will forever be in my heart. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
